Edsiders Season 1:Wrath of Eddy
by Cartoonavatar
Summary: One day War is acused of destroying the world before it's time and is sent to hell and eventuly eddy gets Wars powers to save the 3rd kingdom!I do not own Darksiders or Ed,Edd,n'Eddy
1. Prologue

CartoonAvatar Presents

A Ed,Edd,n Eddy Fanfiction

Edsiders

Prologue

Three silhouettes stand over a orb in the middle of a room watching a red cloaked figure in what seemed to be a the inside of a volcano bowing before three statues with glowing yellow eyes,gaping mouths with lava coming out of it. "War…..we have decided." the left statue said with a voice like an exploding volcano,a male silhouette watching says in a robotic voice "I feel sorry for our brother…" and he walks out of the room. "Present your weapon." the right statue said then the cloaked figure takes out his sword with 3 stone faces on it and a shadowy figure with glowing blue eyes takes the sword and says with a voice like a knife against stone "Thank you my council." The female silhouette says "Well he did destroy humanity." and she walks out of the room "We will now send you to HELL!" as soon as the middle statue said that green and yellow dots come out of the cloaked figure and go into the it stopped the shadowy figure said "Now that chaoseater has the horseman's Essence and Powers I will dispose of this properly." floats out of room "Or did he?" the last silhouette said as War is sucked into a portal leading into an silhouette leans closer to the orb and turns out to be Death with a skull for a face,red glowing eyes,pale skin,long black hair,a cowal,and padded purple pants "It couldn't have been my brother….." Death walks over to his sai grabs it and jumps onto the rim of a window "Not while I owe him an arm's worth." Death flips on his hood and boney wings come out of his back then Death flies out.

to be continued…..


	2. Eddy the Horseman

Chapter 1

Eddy the Horseman

Sorry about the wait I had camp and I had to help with Aquafest so here's chapter 1

Back on Earth it's been one year since the apocalypse started so there's only about 10 states worth of people still alive including 3 of the 4 Eds but this story focuses on Eddy who just ran out of a building and barricaded the double doors. "Oh Ed…..not you too." Eddy said in sadness,ever since those…..Demon things appeared he saw his own father die and witnessed Ed his best friend get overwhelmed by the Demons and possibly 's not even sure if Edna or Double D made through the emergency exit then a group of Demons bashed through the barricaded doors "All right I have enough hits for everyone so don't crowd!" Eddy said as he got out his bat from his baseball bag full of weapons.A Demon hurled itself at Eddy with outstretched claws and bared teeth but Eddy slapped it aside with his the Demon lay out cold on the floor the rest of the Demons charged at Eddy "three...four...five!Five Demons!" Eddy counted,a Demon grabs Eddy's bat pulling Eddy kicks the Demon in the crotch,pulls the bat from it's grasp and yells "BATTER UP!" and hit's the Demon so hard in the face it flies through the air,hit's another Demon and back into the building "Home run." Eddy said with a by his clever pun two Demons rip off Eddy's bag,tackle him and scratch Eddy saw a golf club from his bag and grabs swings the club to the Demon the right side of him,when the club curls around the Demon's neck Eddy flips the Demon on top of the other Demons distracted Eddy quickly grabs his bat and smacks the two Demons out cold and says "That was my Dad's favorite Golf club." the last demon fled the scene as quickly as Eddy looked at was about to take his Dad's club off the Demon's neck,but is scratched in the back by the Demon he whacked at the beginning of the fight "You were playing possum that whole time you (censored)!" Eddy yelled he was about to reach for his bat but the Demon jumped on top of Eddy's uncurls the golf and smacks it on the Demon's head "Now stay dead!" Eddy said,he looks around and sees a bike rack on a hotel and a familiar gray bike hooked quickly repacks and runs to the hotel.

Inside the hotel it's wrecked and looks around for a clue that Kevin or someone else is in the looks at the key rack and notices that 12a key is gone. "He must be up there!" Eddy said as he ran to the elevator and clicked the button. "What's taking?" Eddy said clicked the button again…again…again. "I think it's broken." Eddy said,he ran to the finally makes it to floor 12 panting and tired,he knocks "Hellooo Kevin are you in there?" he asked,Eddy looks down thinking he's about to his ex-enemy for shelter,he knocks again "What?Who is it?" a voice asked behind the door "It's me." Eddy answered "Who's 'me?'" "Eddy." "What do you want?" "To get in." "How bout you get lost DORK!" Kevin yelled,Eddy remembered that he and Kevin had an argument a week before the first invasion,so Eddy thought Kevin was still some mumbling behind the door Kevin lets Eddy in. "Thanks." Eddy thanked in a low tone "I wasn't doing it for you dork." Kevin implied,Eddy looked around and noticed that the room was as wrecked as the lobby downstairs. There was 3 makeshift beds in the living room and a room on the left he saw Kevin go into,so Eddy thought it was Kevin's room. "Hey Eddy sorry about Kevin it's just…with the Apocalypse and all." Nazz said,Sarah walked up to Eddy and asked "Where's Ed?" Eddy just looked at the girl in imminently ran under her covers on her bed. "So the Ed-boys and girl is lost." Rolf said "I don't know,Ed was overwhelmed and Edna and Double D was heading to the emergency exit." Eddy replied "Hey where's Jimmy and Johnny?" He asked "We don't know." Nazz replied,meanwhile a large group of Demons arrive in the lobby and sniffed out our the Demons darted up the stairs to thumping on the stairs Eddy asked "What was that?" "The Hell-dwellers are along us." Rolf said mysteriously "Everybody pack up we're leaving NOW!" Kevin yelled from his everyone started to pack whatever was on their side of the room or on their bed. "What's in your backpack anyway?" Nazz asked Eddy "Weapons and some food." Eddy replied "Good….good." Nazz then the Demons burst through the door/wall and Nazz and Sarah got out their Tennis Rackets,Rolf his fish,Eddy a Hockey Stick,and Kevin came out of his room with a Demons and heroes charged each other,swinging weapons and claws and once they clashed it was just swung his stick at two Demons but three others piled on top of him and started to bite and scratch came to Eddy's aid,smacked two aside and kicked the last Demon out cold.4 Demons jumped on Rolf's upper body and two others tripped him. "Curse you Hell-dwellers!" Rolf yelled swinging his fists at the Demons swarming and Sarah stood back to back swinging their rackets at the Demons all around got her racket and smashed the racket rope through a Demons head "Kevin I think we're starting to lose." Nazz said "All right everyone retreat to the stairs!" Kevin 's feet and fists burst out of the Demon pile on top of was pinned against a wall by a Demon but Rolf came over and smashed it's face on the wall. "Quickly Ed-boy we must run to the portal of viewing before the Hell-dwellers catch up to us like mother on burrito night!" Rolf said as he and Eddy ran to the window with Nazz and Sarah behind "Kevin are you coming?" Nazz yelled "I'll only buy you a couple minutes to escape,go NOW!" Kevin said locking the window from the heroes quickly runs down the stairs until a big furry Demon charges through the 9th floor and Rolf "Curse you buffalo boy!" Rolf yelled as he fell to the ground below "Let's go in the 8th floor just in case there is any more ambushes like that." Eddy suggested,they dashed into a 8th floor room and to the elevator. "All right lets get out of here." Eddy said clicking the first floor a while the elevator stops and the lights go out. "Oh no the Demons must have cut the power." Nazz then jabs the Hockey Stick in the doors and opens it with leverage "Looks like there's enough crawl space in the floor door above us to go through." Sarah opens it with ease and crawls through "All right you guys next." Eddy said,just as Nazz was about to take Eddy's hand the elevator rope snaps and it falls "NNNnnnoooooooooooooooooo!" Eddy yelled,he then remembers his goal and rushes to the breaks through the glass and lands hard on the cement.A group of Demons Bash through the double doors and start running at Eddy,Eddy does the same not knowing were to go just running.

Eddy makes it to an empty field and see's a black ghost-like figure carrying a sword 3-4 times the size of Eddy. "Now where to take care of this sword?" the Ghost said,Eddy grabs the sword and pushes the carrier he screams "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" slicing up the Demon the battle the Ghost floats over to Eddy and asked "Hey Human!That is a priceless sword give it back NOW!" "All right jeez." Eddy said,he felt as if there was some kind of anger aura on the strange ghost pulled the sword but it didn't budge. "Human!Let go NOW!" the figure said "I'm trying but it's stuck!" Eddy said,the figure then gave up and instantly Eddy began glowing a yellow aura then gets bigger. "YES!I'm finally HUGE!" Eddy yelled,after Eddy got to full length his left arm falls off and turns to ash "MY Aarrrrrrrrrm!" he yelled holding his severed he stops glowing some of his pants rips but his shirt comes clean off. "This is not good not good at all." the figure said "We'll need to see the charred concil about this." "Who's….the scorched….concil?" Eddy asked panting "Charrrred concil and they will decide your fate so follow me." the ghost said opening a orange portal on the ground and jumping into it and Eddy they didn't know a big-headed figure was watching.

To be coninuned…in chapter 2


	3. Master of Chaoseater

Chapter 2

Master of Chaoseater

I do not own anything

"Hhhmmm…this is not good not good at all." the Charred Concil said looking at Eddy. "That's what I said!" the ghost called Watcher said "Lets kill him." the left statue said "All right let's k.." the middle one was interrupted by the right statue "Excuse me brother but I think (whisper,whisper,whisper)." "Hmmm…Interesting okay we will let the child go free." the Middle one said "Awww what?" the left one jeered,Eddy thunk in his head (Yeeesssssssss) "But on one shall go to Earth and find out if it was truly War who destroyed the 3rd Kingdom before it's time and bring back proof." the right one said Why…(pant)Me?" Eddy asked "Because you're one of the pure-hearts boy." Watcher said "What…(pant)are those?" Eddy asked "They are very rare my are desentants of the four Horseman and is able to hone their ancestor's powers." Watcher explained "NOW!For some armor." the Middle statue said,Imedently a vortex circled around Eddy and closed on him when Eddy emerged he wore a full suit of armor and yellow cowl with red severed Left arm was replaced with a gauntlet that looked like it was made of ash. "'s cool." Eddy said trying out his new gauntlet. "The watcher will uuuuuhhhh… well watch you and make sure you don't get into trouble." The Right Statue said "Ooooohhh,a Watcher that'll watch me?I don't need any one to tell me what to…OW!" Imedently Eddy felt a pain that felt like his stomach was getting twisted in a square knot. "You better watch it human,until this is over you're a dog on a leash when I say to bark you bark,when I have to kick you don't bare your teeth,UNDERSTAND?" Watcher increased the pain for good measure and stopped. "Unless you want to play dead." he continued " when do I get the sweet sword?" Eddy asked "NOW!" The Middle Statue Yelled "…Uuuuuhhh hang on arrrrrrrghhh!Ah there we go." then Chaoseater appers on a pedastill right of Eddy,Eddy then grabs the sword and tugs it but his hand slips and hits him in the tries again and it comes out this time. "Yeeeeaaaaahhh!" Eddy yelled "Your first quest is to seek out the Demon merchant known as Vulgrim." the left statue said "But knowing Merchants they recuire pay so we will give you currency." The right one said "Currency?Like money!Gimme,Gimme,Gimme!" Insantly a blue portal opened next to Eddy and dispensed Misty blue Skulls. "Hold out your Gauntlet." the Middle statue said,Eddy obayed then the skulls went into his Gauntlet,when it was finished Eddy shivered. "You know what to do NOW GO!" Middle statue said before Eddy jumped into the what they didn't see is a big headed figure jumping into the portal at the last minute and the Book of Shadows was missing.

On Earth a Meteor crashes through a couple buildings and stops in a hotel but that meteor is Eddy coming from the Charred Eddy is inside a crater and gets up. "Seems our trajectory was a little off." the Watcher said "Hey this is the Hotel I was at Before….Before…" Eddy mourned "Come on Human we have work to do." Watcher interrupted,Eddy noticed that they here in a Garage full of abandoned cars and dead husks of Eddy got up to the second floor he analized a dead body,he noticed that they were all dried up,black scraggly or no hair,no pupils,and messed up leaned over but the body popped up and grabbed his exclaimed and threw the body at a the bodies where coming to life with red holes in their chests and glowing yellow eyes. "Here comes the welcoming Party." Watcher said then A girl Zombie dived at Eddy,Eddy in panic thrust his fist at the Zombie and sent it flying out of the grins and punches a group of Zombies he grabs a Zombie and uses it to bat Zombies he uses the Zombie and spine blasts it and most of the Zombies. "!" Watcher yells,Eddy then waves his arms in a circle shredding Zombies on his way to the elevator,then he opens the door and jumps on Honey Comb like stuff on the wall. "Whoa!What were those things?" Eddy asked "The dried up husks of Humans possessed by Demon essance and lust for flesh." Watcher answered "Huh?" Eddy asked "Zombies." "oh" Eddy opened a door when the shaft new room was a ballroom with a Angel statue in the middle and a gaping hole on the other end of the room that led into the a red/orange portal opens unleashing a fat green humanoid Demon with a flaming hole in it's stomach,glowing red eyes,and its head is on fire. "Whoa!Time to lay off the spicey foods bub!" Eddy exclaimed,the monster charges at Eddy,Eddy is about to punch it but the Watcher interupes. "NO!You fool!It will explode!Use your sword!" "Oh yeah I forgot about it." Eddy takes out his sword and slices the Demons arm off then it catches on fire and Demon then swats the distracted Eddy into a groans then charges at the Demon and starts slicing up the Demon after a lot of slices and cuts staggers back and bloats up with its fire intensifying. "Quick It's going to explode!" Watcher Warned the Demon blew up the entire grips one of the pillers and climbs up. "Man that was close.' Eddy said looking at an elevator leading to the next floor.

Eddy climbs into what was once a Dining room but now it's a Dining room….with ZOMBIES!Eddy slices them all easy but another Red/Orange portal opens reaveling a blue no-eyed Dragon with tiny black wings and Magma rocks for new Demon summons a pillar of Magma rocks at Eddy but Eddy dodges,grabs a table and throws it at the cuts the Demon only twice before the Demon hits Eddy across the then rips a piano lid off a piano and uses it as a makeshift shield as the Demon shoots fire balls at shoves the Demon with the lid and punches it in the Demon goes down on it's knees and Eddy gets rid of the lid,charges,jumps,and stomps on the Demon's head knocking it goes into a hallway reavling flights of a while of climbing Eddy finds a open room with a hole that goes into the looks out and sees a Ginormous Black tower looming in the sky. "How long was I gone?" Eddy asks "In Human years?Mmmmmmm about a Century, long enough for those Humans to die off." Watcher answered "Then….Peach Creek….is gone." the Hotel rumbles and begins to topple,then Eddy jumps out of the Hotel as it lands Hard on the pavement then looks for Vulgrim but he hears a voice identical to Watcher' another Black Ghost with a skull for a Head,Big Black horns,Merchant stuff hooked to his waist,and a bronze glove on his right hand. "Subtle,I almost didn't hear you coming." Vulgrim taunted "The concil finally took me seriously,if so you must not be empty handed." Eddy's Gauntlet jerks towards Vulgrim and dispenses the blue skulls that goes into Vulgrim mouth. "That's sick." Eddy said "I believe you require information of the Destroyer,you will find him and the font of his power there." Vulgrim points toward the Black tower "The tower is shrouded in Black Magic and I don't know the way." "Who does?" Eddy demanded "Feed my hunger and I will feed your curocity." Vulgrim answered Eddy looks at Watcher and he makes a Black wallet apper and it dispenses more blue Skulls. "The Ancient gates have a mind of their own but with this you may reach an understanding." Vulgrim makes a horn with a lion face in a roaring position apper and gives it to Eddy. "Beyond the gate seek out Samael's prison he will aid you in your quest." Vulgrim goes into a blue portal. "Seek me out when you gathered more souls I will make it worth your while…" And Vulgrim slips into the walks over to the gate and blows the Horn (Earthcaller) then the gate comes to life and says "The Horn call of my ansesters awakes me from a Dreamless sleep then are we free?" "Uuuhhh not really till I kick the Destroyer's butt." Eddy answered "Mmmm…the Destroyer to his service we are yet enemies we remain." the gate gets up and begins to walk away. "Pass now friend Must Bring Victory,Must Bring Freedom." And Eddy walks through the open space on a new Quest…..

To Be Continued….in Chapter 3


	4. A Merchant's Advice

Chapter 3

A Merchant's Advice

The Epic battle of Eddy vs the Phantom General I do not own anything and I don't know why it skips every few words so if you guys know tell I know there is another way to contact me your comments for petes sake!What do you guys like or don't like.

Last time on Edsiders Wrath of Eddy,Eddy gained new powers in realization he is a rare type of child that can harness the Horsemen's set off to find Vulgrim with information on the deafeting a hoard of Zombies and a Fat Demon Torch Eddy found the Merchant Vulgrim and Vulgrim tells Eddy he needs to seek Samael and gives him a Lion like back to the story.

Eddy walks into a empty big room with stairs on both sides. "Who's this Samael guy anyway?" Eddy asked Watcher going up the stairs "Samael was the prince of Demons but the Destroyer overtook his throne now Samael resides in prison." Watcher answered "Well that's...wait...prince?Princes have money!" Eddy said "But Samael is out of power he's not a prince anymore." "Ex-princes are better they are more desprete." Watcher sighs,the flight ends into an abandoned libary that ends at a door opening with a hole in the middle,but a horde of Zombies and two Explosive Demons are in the way."Am I interupting the book club of the Damned?Sorry but my sword wanted to join,say hi to the people Choaseater." Eddy jumped off the stairs and started slicing up the Zombies,a Demon fires a fireball at Eddy,Eddy picks up a Zombie and blocks the fireball with the Zombie,Eddy throws the Zombie at the Demon and it explodes in a ball of fire,the Zombies dogpile on Eddy but Eddy notices Yellow spirts flying out of the explosion Demon's corpse,Eddy absorbs them and his eyes glow Yellow as a surge of power flows through him he grabs his sword and reluctantley stabs the ground,then Dozens of blades come out of the ground and kills the Zombies,Eddy gets up and asks the Watcher "Hey what was that all about?" "That is Wrath my boy,the more Wrath you have the more powers you can acsess." "I'm gonna call that move the log of no return,one of my failed scams." Eddy runs to a honeycombed wall climbs it goes into a hall and kicks a door open reavling a street that leads unto a bridge of bone. Eddy walks over to a once cornered street marker now flattened by the destruction the apocolespe wrot,that says "Scalding Gallows." Eddy took it and rewrote "Balding Gallows." with a C after the B.

Eddy slowly walked down the once busling street of Peach Creek now a empty and quiet wastland of hears a can skitter across the street,Eddy grabs the hilt of his sword and prepares for a fight but more silence he looks into the alley and finds a...Skellaton "Huh I thought all Humans were..." But was interuppted by 2 Demons jumping on his back and clawing at his face,Eddy slams them against the wall and slams them on the backs out of the alley and unholsters his sword and looks up and sees a group of Demons and Phantom Gaurds gathering on a building,the group jumps off and quickly piles on activates the "Log of no Return." Eddy grabs a Phantm Gaurd and slams him on a Demon,a explosion Demon gets up and charges Eddy,Eddy punches the Demon a couple times before shoots a flamethrower but Eddy deflects 2 Lava Demons grab him and a Phantom Gaurd punches him does a Backflip and slams the 2 Demons together and spins them around hitting the rest of the it only gives a minor distraction so he grabs his sword and runs behind a wall and hides until the Demons get up and start looking for Eddy,he thinks for a moment and gets an idea then gets out his Earthcaller and blows it behind the Demons and the Demons chase after the sound wave,Eddy goes onto the bridge made of bone leading into a big circle with a Demon that looks like a Phantom gaurd with red armour and a blue flaming head on Demon speaks in a strange tounge in witch Eddy can understand Demon says "You have killed many of my warriors." Eddy somehow knew how to speak in this languge. "Yeah so?What of it?" the Demon titters and speaks english "I am the leader of the Phantom gaurds and I guard Samael AND am more powerful than are some things you should fear Destroyer knows of your coming boy,even now the master is gathering his army against you." the Phantom genral said "Better not keep him waiting." Eddy replied getting out his sword Choaseater,the Genral roars at charge each other and clash weapons glaring at each other waiting for the first Genral parrys the sword and punches Eddy Genral raises his Sythe and brings it down but Eddy blocks it and punches Genral in the Genral staggers back and charges Eddy,Eddy dashes behind the Genral and stabs him in the Genral falls over,gets up,and backs up holding his wound. " my dirty work." the Genral commanded summoning portals from the ground and Guards emerging from decapitates one,then stuffs the sword in the ground and kicks the Demons. "Come on and fight you coward!" Eddy yelled after dispatching the Demons "I am no coward.I was just...preping for the battle." the Genral said holding 2 Sythes and his back fully healed,Eddy charges slashing with his sword but the Genral blocks every Genral slashes but it only grazes Eddy's jabs but the Genral grabs it with his Dual Sythes and tosses it to the edge of the Genral Slashes Eddy's side tossing him towards the edge makes a mad crawl towards his sword but the Genral brings the Sythe on Eddy's hand hard enough to stop Him. "I told you,you were weak you had a chance to walk away but you did not take it for that you must pay." the Genral raisies the Sythe,but Eddy pulls out his Earthcaller and blows pushing the Genral back Eddy grabs his Sword and slices the Genral's eye. "OH!MY EYE!" the Genral yelled in pain holding his damaged Genral frantily slashes his Sythe around but Eddy easliy dodges Genral slams his Sythe on the ground causing a mini earthquake to push Eddy takes out his Earthcaller and blows while the Genral breaths sound wave and fire battles to get to their the Sound wave wins and pushes the Genral back,Eddy charges,grabs the Sythe stabs the ground with it and slams the Genral's head on the he puts the Genral back up and repeativly socks him in the Genral falls and tells Eddy. "(Gasp) You are...(Pant) very strong.(Pant) But not strong enough to face...(Pant) my will...(Pant) kill hail the Destroyer!All hail...!" but Eddy Decapitates the Genral during his chant and whacks his head to the Destroyer's Tower. "So...Were is this Sammael guy?" Eddy asked "He is within the battlefield you must move the statues into place to..." but the Watcher could not finish his sentence for Eddy giddley ran over to the owl statues and done as told.

When Eddy finished the owl's mouths dripped blood into the center of the platform and opened a passage way glowing Orange and a Satan like figure jumps out of the figure speaks in voice like the charred concil's. "You,boy,what is your name?" "Eddy and for saving you I like..." Eddy was interupted by Sammael "I believe you seek imformation on the Destroyer?He is beyond your reach,beyond even mine." Samael said "Well sort of...but I'm not sure if he is.I think you're a wimp." Eddy snapped,Samael roars at Eddy. "Jeez loueez!Buddy you need a breath mint!" Eddy exclaimed holding his nose. "Shut up and listen Fool!" Watcher snapped "Perhaps there is a you will need to get inside the Destroyer's spire." Sammael gets up "The Tower is guarded by four of his chosen,Bring me thier hearts and ask no questions." Sammael continued "Yeah whatever for a nomanal fee of course." Eddy interjects "We will talk about pay afterwards." "Fine." "First seek the Twighlight Cathedral,were the Bat Queen Tiamat has gone to of her Domain is a Blizzared Inferno,by land you will never reach it,but by air..." Samael waves his hand and Black,featherless wings sprout from Eddy's back and dissapers. "Go!Bring me her still beating heart..." Sammael folds his wings and dissapers into the open passage way. "Watcher?Were's the Twighlight Cathedral?" Eddy asked "It's in the choking grounds or the remains of Lemon Brook." Watcher answered "Lemon Brook..." Eddy's wings sprout and he flies off "I wonder if we'll get paid." Eddy mumbled unknowest to them a silohette is watching...Will Eddy be able to defeat the Destroyer with his ever growing power?Who is this mysterious watcher?(Not Watcher mind you)and will Eddy get Paid?These questions may or may not be answered in the next chapter of Edsiders!

"Yo,Yo,Yo!It's the Charred Concil here with a Febuary to Rebuary!" the Middle Statue says with big Sunglasses left one asks. "Dude what are you doing?" "I'm be'in hip homedog." "Dude that is 1960's this is 3012." "Well brother you only think that cause you ain't hip." the Right statue is humming to himself. "Why ar you so happy Today?" The Left statue asked "Oh...you on guess!" the Right statue asked "Uuuhhhhhh...is it Leap Day?" "No." "Uuuuhhhh...the 3rd Chapter?" "No." "Uuuuuuuhhhh... the day he becomes stupid." "WORD!" the Middle statue said "Oh my God!I Can't believe you forgot it's my Birthday!" the Right Statue said,the 2 Statues start apoligizing "It's O.K. I mean we can't really do much anyway." Happy Leap Day everyone!And Happy Birthday Right Statue!I would have gotten you a present but I took up all my time writing this Fanfiction!


End file.
